


Настоящий Нарцисс

by Jell



Series: Малфои  и две пинты оборотного [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfcest, Sex While Using Polyjuice Potion, Temporary Sex Change
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: У Малфоев пока не закончились запасы Оборотного.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Малфои  и две пинты оборотного [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895749
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Настоящий Нарцисс

— Нет.

— Цисси, неужели тебе не любопытно?

— Почему мне должно быть любопытно, что испытывает мой муж, когда его трахает другой мужчина?

— В том-то и дело, что не другой.

— Тебе самому не кажется ненормальным, что ты хочешь трахнуться с самим собой?

— Но я уже это делал, правда, в твоем теле. И теперь мне интересно попробовать другой вариант.

— Тебе настолько понравился тот эксперимент, что ты влюбился сам в себя? Хотя нет, постой: если судить по тому, сколько ты проводишь у зеркала, ты и без этого давно и взаимно влюблен.

— Что ж… в таком случае о тебе можно сказать то же самое.

— Но какой смысл мне в этом участвовать?

— Чтобы сделать мне приятное. Ты же меня любишь?

Нарцисса фыркнула и рассмеялась. Люциус поцеловал ей руку, пытаясь придумать, чем ее соблазнить. Его жена не была против некоторых экспериментов, и за все время они перепробовали довольно многое: ролевые игры, особые зелья, необычную одежду и специфические артефакты, которые они как-то накупили, когда побывали в одном интересном магазинчике в Германии. Нестандартное использование Оборотного они совместно сочли весьма интересным и полезным опытом, тем более что это действительно позволило лучше изучить их тела и понять, что кому больше нравится. Но с тех пор Люциус никак не мог забыть то ощущение, когда его ласкал он сам.

Люциус всегда себе нравился; он считал, что достаточно хорош собой, и любил заботиться о своей внешности: покупал и заказывал различные зелья, чтобы всегда поддерживать себя в должном виде. Он часто застывал перед зеркалом, любуясь своей фигурой, волосами, профилем, и с удовольствием слушал комплименты зеркала. И после того эксперимента ему все сильнее хотелось понять, как это — овладеть им. Овладеть… собой.

Боже, это должен быть невероятный опыт! Но ни с кем, кроме жены, на такое он решиться не мог. Кого-то нанимать? Да его тошнило только от одной мысли об этом! 

Люциус продолжал целовать Нарциссу, поднимаясь от запястья все выше, вспоминая, как чувствительна кожа на внутренней стороне. Второй рукой он осторожно гладил ее спину, ведя от шеи вниз. Легонько сжал ее круглую ягодицу, отпустил и вновь вернулся к шее.

— Ладно, черт с тобой, — задыхаясь, прошептала Нарцисса. — Но потом ты исполнишь мое желание.

— Все, что угодно, дорогая!

— О, ты об этом пожалеешь, — рассмеялась она. — Хотя кто тебя знает?

***  
На этот раз порция зелья была только у Нарциссы. Она предусмотрительно разделась, сняла обручальное кольцо и сережки, взяла стакан, чуть скривилась и залпом его осушила. Сейчас Люциус мог, не отвлекаясь на себя, увидеть, как происходит преображение.

Он не отрываясь смотрел, как стремительно меняются черты родного лица, фигура, цвет волос; аппетитные полушария превращаются в мускулистую мужскую грудь, удлиняется и становится шире подбородок, укрупняется тело, а между ног вырастает член. Пока еще совсем не возбужденный, но это — дело времени.

Нарцисса открыла глаза, нервно кашлянула и усмехнулась.

— Все хорошо?

Люциус кивнул. Он был прекрасен, да. Все точно, как он запомнил. 

Люциус протянул второму себе руку, и Нарцисса неспешно встала и подошла ближе. Застыла между его ногами, приподняла подбородок и посмотрела сверху вниз. Даже в обнаженном виде Люциус казался самому себе величественным, достойным поклонения. Он осторожно поцеловал самого себя чуть выше выступающей над бедром косточки, лизнул ладонь и провел по члену — точно такому же, как у него самого, только пока мягкому.

О, он точно знал, как это изменить. Как сильно, как быстро провести, где сжать, где чуть отпустить — и вот уже Нарцисса сама толкается в его кулак, постанывая. Ее щеки горели, глаза блестели — она, нет, он — сейчас казался особенно прекрасным. И его член тоже был прекрасен. 

Даже не задумываясь, насколько это странно, Люциус наклонил голову и коснулся его губами, целуя. Двойник зажмурился и с силой втянул воздух через зубы — да, это должно быть так остро! Он приоткрыл рот и обвел языком головку, придерживая Нарциссу за бедро, втянул чуть глубже, отпустил и снова взял в рот.

— Люци-Люци-Люци… — зазвучало сверху низко, страстно. 

Ну вот как можно было не влюбиться в самого себя?

И ему определенно хотелось большего. Люциус притянул своего двойника ближе, обнимая, целуя везде, где мог достать, а потом уложил животом на кровать. Да, его задница оказалась настолько идеальна, насколько он думал. Не то чтобы он раньше не знал, но разглядеть со всех ракурсов и так откровенно помять ему как-то не приходилось. Крепкая, упругая, приятной формы — и еще более приятная на ощупь. Нет, его совершенно не интересовали мужские задницы, но своя собственная…

Он сжал ягодицы и немного развел их, открывая плотно сжатый анус, потом наклонился и длинно лизнул от самой мошонки до копчика, и еще раз, и снова. Нарцисса томно застонала в подушку, приподнялась и раздвинула ноги. Да, это и должно быть приятно, но еще приятней станет ему самому.

Люциус нашарил палочку. Эти заклинания они уже как-то пробовали с Нарциссой — он только еще раз повторил перед экспериментом, чтобы все прошло идеально.

— Только не зажимайся, дорогая, — прошептал он, нащупал под животом все еще крепкий член двойника и несколько раз провел по нему, усиливая возбуждение.

— Люци, — прошептала Нарцисса.

— Люциус, — едва слышно выдохнул сам Люциус и осторожно вошел.

Он не был уверен, что Нарцисса сможет в полной мере получить удовольствие. Несмотря на смазку, его член входил медленно, с трудом. Он слегка подался назад и снова толкнулся внутрь, шепча какие-то глупости. Нарцисса нервно всхлипнула — Люциус даже не думал, что способен издать такой звук.

— Тихо, тихо, все будет хорошо, родная, потерпи… — шептал он, поглаживая ее — себя — по спине, бедрам, ласкал член.

И тело под ним действительно расслаблялось, все легче впускало его и — вот этого Люциус не ожидал — опавший было член вновь стал твердым. Неужели ему могло бы такое понравиться?

Он начал неспешно наращивать темп, все еще осторожничая, не забывая ласкать, целовать и шептать о своей любви — и он сам не знал, кому эти слова посвящены больше: жене или себе самому. Внутри было тесно, внутри было горячо; этот жар словно проник в его кровь, заставляя сердце стучать все быстрее. 

Ему нужно было совсем немного, еще… ну, еще чуть-чуть, но вдруг плоть вокруг его члена сократилась, Нарцисса застонала, а руку, которой он продолжал ласкать член, оросила влага. Он кончил сам и в изнеможении повалился на кровать, закрыв глаза.

Когда он их открыл, на него смотрела и улыбалась уже настоящая Нарцисса.

— Это было… интересно, — улыбнулась она. — И кто бы мог подумать, что твое тело может получить удовольствие таким образом? 

— Может, дело в тебе?

— Предлагаю как-нибудь проверить.

— Не уверен, что я на это готов, — пробормотал Люциус.

— Посмотрим. И, кстати, напоминаю: теперь ты мне должен желание.


End file.
